


do it high or go home.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: Just some domestic smut. Don't mind me :3





	do it high or go home.

„MC? Are you asleep…?”

„Mmh…”

So you were.

He was staring at your back silently for the past few hours. When you moved slightly, he wondered if you woke up. But why would you? It was so quiet in here.

It’s just that he couldn’t sleep. Not for the first time he just couldn't shut his eyes for a moment, with his mind full of intrusive thoughts.

He moved closed to you, wrapping one arm around your waist and carefully pulling you closer. He nuzzled into your hair and sighed. You were warm and at peace, and he was jealous of you – with his cold hands and feet, and the anxiety slowly eating him from the inside.

“Mm… Saerannie…?”

He froze.

You shifted and turned around, burying your face in his chest. He held his breath, waiting for you to calm down. He’d hate to be the reason for you to wake up.

“You can’t sleep again…?”

He exhaled, letting you lean up, to his neck. Your warm breath tickled his skin and his hold on you tightened. 

“Go back to sleep” he whispered, gently stroking your back. You hummed.

“I don’t want to” you protested, waking up a bit more. Your eyes glistened when you looked up at him, taking in the sight. It was almost dark around you, but, through the opened door to the balcony, the lights of the city were streaming in. You could barely see his face features, but it was enough for you to enjoy.

“Want to go outside?” he bowed his head at the balcony. You sighed and nodded.

“Some fresh air would be nice.”

Without a word, he wrapped arms around you and picked you up. You chuckled.

“I can walk, you know?” 

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything, carrying you carefully to the door. He pushed it wide open with his foot and brought you outside. For a short moment, it seemed as if he was going to just keep you in his arms for however long you’d be to stay in there. But then you tilted your head curiously.

“Would you hold me if I sat on the barrier?”

He stared at the barrier, and then at the space on the other side. You were on the tenth floor, that’s how high you were able to find an apartment. It was  _very_ high.

“You want to die?” he muttered with annoyance.

“No, I want to sit there.” You rolled your eyes.

“So you want to fall?” he grumbled, unwittingly holding you tighter. 

“How about, I want to have sex on the balcony barrier?”

He choked on his saliva, almost letting go of your body and you laughed. He stared down at you.

“You’re an idiot. We’re going back.”

“I just wondered if you’d sleep better after sex.”

“Surely having a heart attack won’t let me sleep better.”

“So you’d rather just have sex in the bed?”

“Of course I would- Stop fucking saying that word!”

“What word?”

“Sex!”

“So... do you want to fuck?”

“M-MC!”

You only laughed, reaching and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek – as innocent as it could be, making his face redden.

The boy shook his head in disbelief, looking away to hide his embarrassment. But as the chill breeze hovered above the two of you, he suddenly didn’t find the idea that scary anymore.

“You want to sit on that barrier?” he asked after a short while.

You nodded and he went further, as carefully as possible putting you on the cold metal of the railing. You smiled when his arms were still around you, not wanting  to risk letting you fall. His eyes travelled down your body. The gown you had on yourself wavered in the cold air and you shivered, as it definitely wasn’t enough to stop the chill from reaching all the curves of your body. 

Saeran’s one hand was around your waist, keeping you stable. The other brushed your hair away, taking in the sight of your sleepy, smiling face.

“We should go back” he said.

“Not yet. Kiss me” you replied confidently. To your surprise, the boy chuckled, leaning up and planting a gentle kiss on your forehead.

You let out a soft whine.

“Not there” you muttered. “Lower.”

A soft grin curled up the corner of his mouth when his lips ran down, to place a peck on the top of your nose.

“Lower, lower!” you whined quietly.

And he complied, but instead of your lips, he kissed your neck. The warm breath ghosted over your skin, but you were already a bit warmer. His lips traveled down, his one hand still hooked around your waist, while the other was placed on your thigh, making sure you wouldn’t slip off. Soft, butterfly kisses were spread along your cleavage, until his movements stopped right between your breasts, as if he was breathing in the aroma of your body. He enjoyed that way more than you thought he would.

“Hands on my neck. Hold tightly” he murmured and you complied, grasping gently onto the collar of his shirt. His one hand was still keeping you stable, but the other went to the cleavage, slowly undoing the buttons of your gown. So many of them. His mouth went down, right after his hand, kissing his way down your stomach.

The touch was gentle and you couldn’t help but let your fingers tangle into his hair, stroking it like a praise for the brief pleasure he gave you at that moment. 

He stopped right above your sweet spot, letting his breath tickle and warm up the sensitive skin.

“You’re not wearing underwear _again…”_

“It’s uncomfortable to sleep in” you shrugged, acting as if it was nothing. But he smirked, as if it only encouraged him to keep going. 

“Aren’t you cold, though~?” 

You chuckled.

“Not when you’re warming me up like this…” you admitted. Breath hovered above your sensitive parts and you held your breath, waiting for him to continue. “Saeran, what are you waiting for…”

He smirked.

“How badly do you want me, MC? Just tell me.”

“V-very badly” you mumbled, taken aback by his confidence. “J-just…”

“Hope you’re holding tightly, then.”

Before you had a chance to finish, his lips touched your clit, sending a shiver up your spine. You held tightly, when his tongue swirled around your entrance, and your juices mixed with his saliva, making your inner sides moisturized enough for him to reach and gently push a finger in.

The chill wind hit your face, a moan escaping your throat echoed in the city, and you briefly turned your head, wondering if someone already noticed you and was curiously watching the sinful show. 

You couldn't help thinking, especially when you glanced down, to the hundreds of cars passing through the crowded street, completely unaware of your doing.

“Hey… Am I that boring you look away~?” You glanced back at him, slight annoyance visible on his face.

“I-I just… W-what if someone’s watching…?”

“Wasn’t it the point of it? Let’s put a good show, shall we~?”

He sucked on your clit ever so slightly, but it was enough to make your legs shiver. The tension made you clutch onto him tighter and, at the same time, want to let go, but you were aware that it was the last thing you should do right now. You were already playing with fire.

The other sensed you move uneasily, his warm breath once again ghosted around your inner areas, stopping his doing in a way that irritated you slightly and made you whine shortly.

“Don’t stop…” you mumbled.

“Are you scared?” he asked.

“Please, don’t stop…”

“Hmm, but I need to make sure you won’t let go once it gets too much~”

“I-I won't...”

“How can you know that~?”

Both of his hands wrapped around your frame when he reached up and kissed gently your lips, just as you asked him for merely moments ago, which he didn't really remember by now. It just felt natural.

“We need to do it another way...” he whispered and you frowned. But when his one hand traveled down to slip his sweatpants down, you shivered in anticipation, knowing what's about to happen. Saeran smiled softly. “That's... what you wanted in the first place, right?”

“Took you long enough” you mumbled in a poor attempt to hide your embarrassment, and buried your face in the crook his neck, breathing in sharply once you feel him brush your thigh. You reached down to touch him, and he wrapped the other arm around you as well, letting you stroke him for a few long seconds. You felt him twitch in your hand, and urged to just let him enter you right away, but you patiently forced this wish down.

“I-it's enough...” he whimpered and you chuckled, looking straight into his eyes as you guided him stright at your entrance. His hold on you tightened, and you curled up your legs to wrap them around him as he slowly pushed into you, letting out a long groan.

The both of you held onto each other, and you panted heavily, getting used to each other. The cool breeze moved your clothes, and you almost felt someone's eyes on your body, but you didn't care enough to look around. Saeran leaned down a little, making you hang over the edge of the balcony. He was holding you so close you knew you wouldn't fall, especially with all your limbs wrapped around him.

When he startde to move, you reached and kissed him. The kiss was messy, the bodies' movement making it impossible to keep you two stable in the connection. You choked on a moan when Saeran hit your sweet spot, and the sound made him groan, fastening up his pace. Stronger winds started to roam through the city, and your gown was being thrown in all directions, exposing even more of your body, making you shiver. You threw your head back and in the corner of your eye, you saw a silhouette in the window somewhere above yours. You smiled gently and moaned out loud, suddenly urging to make that stranger acknowledge just how good you felt. 

You tangled your fingers in Saeran's hair and the man buried his face in your cleavage, biting into your breasts when his jaws started to clench uncontrollably. The pain mixed with pleasure and overwhelmed you, and you stared into the stranger's face. 

“Saeran... I'm...”

His fingers dug into your skin and you arched your back, feeling yourself getting closer and closer. His pace only quickened, his breath coming out as raged pants, and he couldn't form a single word, clearly forcing himself to hold down, knowing that he's even closer than you, but willing to make it last as long as possible.

His mouth was suddenly by your ear, his pants echoed in your skull.

“I love you” he whispered.

Your lips collided and you closed your eyes, instantly forgetting about the whole world around you. In unisono, the two of you moan out each other's name, so loudly you sense the whole city stop for a moment, thousands of eyes focused on you two only.

Saeran buried his face in your neck, and the two of you slowly calmed down. Your hand stroked gently his hair and you sighed, letting him help you get down from the barrier.

You leaned against him, slowly regaining your senses. 

He wrapped arms around you, staring thoughtlessly at the word around.

You chuckled.

“That... was a good show.”

He rolled his eyes.

“It was weird.”

“Definitely. But maybe it'll help you sleep well. Unless...”

“Unless?”

“Unless now we fill your wish and go fuck in the bed.”

 

 


End file.
